japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Tōru Ōkawa
Tōru Ōkawa (大川 透; born February 28, 1960 in Kagoshima Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Disney Tinker Bell and the Pirate Ship of Neverland (2014) - Port *Puss in Boots (2012) - Additional Voices *Shrek (2001) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *AKB0048 (2012) - Nagisa's Father *AKB0048: next stage (2013) - Nagisa's Father *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2008) - Anchorman (ep7) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Commanding Officer (ep1) *Cuticle Detective Inaba (2013) - Don Valentino *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Malcolm C. Lvellie *Dog & Scissors (2013) - Fumio Honda *Durarara!! (2010) - Kazutano *Figure 17: Tsubasa & Hikaru (2001-2002) - Shin'ichi Ibaragi *Ginga Legend Weed (2005-2006) - John *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999-2000) - Anko's Father (ep39), Chairman *Guin Saga (2009) - Lunan *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2016) - Narration *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014-2015) - Narration *Kekkaishi (2006-2007) - Tatsumi Mino *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2006-2007) - Kōzō Ukita *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Narration *Pandora Hearts (2009) - Leader, Zai Bezariusu *Sengoku Basara (2009) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sengoku Basara II (2010) - Tokugawa Ieyasu (ep12) *Sword Art Online (2012) - Heathcliff *Tokyo Ghoul (2014) - Kureo Mado 'Anime Specials' *Fafner in the Azure: Right of Left (2005) - Tsukasa Saotome *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Sengoku 'Movies' *Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno (2015) - Kiyosuke Azuma *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (2010) - Mitsuhiro Asano *Evangelion The New Movie: Break (2009) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005-2009) - Rufus Shinra *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) - Roy Mustang *Sengoku Basara The Movie: The Last Party (2011) - Tokugawa Ieyasu 'OVA' *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Roy Mustang *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (2006) - Roy Mustang *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012-2014) - Kōzō Ukita Video Games 'Video Games' *AZEL: Panzer Dragoon RPG (1998) - Zastava *Arc Rise Fantasia (2009) - Clyde *Flame of Recca: Final Burning (2004) - Administrator, Homura, Karame, Narration, Researcher, Setsuna *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival (2004) - Roy Mustang *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2005) - Roy Mustang *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Devil of the Red Elixir (2004) - Roy Mustang *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Roy Mustang *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2003) - Roy Mustang *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Narration, Wes Bluemarine *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Narration, Wes Bluemarine *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Fierce Fight! The Eight Fists of Ragnarok (2007) - Kōzō Ukita *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Iago *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. (2005) - Uzumi Nara Athha *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Sengoku *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Sengoku *Sengoku Basara (2005) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sengoku Basara X (2008) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Heimdall *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2003) - Norton *Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment (2014) - Heathcliff *Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment (2013) - Heathcliff *Tales of Rebirth (2004) - Wontiga *Tales of Xillia 2 (2012) - Julius Will Kresnik 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Tarik Barleti *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Seneschal *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2016. Category:Japanese Voice Actors